Fire Away
by shellybee
Summary: It's funny how something so terrible can bring two people together. It's funny how tragedy can bring about joy. Life, itself, is funny like that… He's a fireman. She's a victim. He's protective. She's determined. Klaroline. All Human.
1. Prologue

**Fire Away**

**By: Shellybee**

**Disclaimer: I'm not L.J. Smith (the original author) nor am I affiliated with The CW Network.**

**Warnings: Language, possibly gore, mentions of adult themes/situations. Nothing too graphic will be described.**

**Here's a little taste of what's to come.**

**PROLOGUE**

_It's funny how something so terrible can bring two people together. It's funny how tragedy can bring about joy. Life, itself, is funny like that…_

Nik Mikaelson always wanted to be a firefighter. Most kids said that but they ended up in some mediocre job with a cubicle and a house with a white picket fence. Nik had one of the lowest paying, least-glamorous job when compared to that of his siblings. His younger brother, Kol, was a police officer, but at least he didn't come home most nights covered in soot.

The two shared a three-bedroom apartment; the third was left vacant after their eldest brother, Elijah, had become a hot-shot prosecutor and started pulling six-figure paychecks. Nik and Kol were happy for their brother, and even happier that the moral-loving big brother wasn't around to judge their…nightly activities. But what could they say? Nik and Kol were young, good-looking men with exciting, chick-magnet jobs.

However, Nik's life changed the night he was on-call and the alarm sounded. He and his fellow firemen jumped on the truck, sirens blaring in the dead of night, racing towards the fire.

The house was a small, one level structure that, even before the fire, had seen better days. It was set about a hundred yards off the beaten road, with a long, winding dirt road serving as the drive way. Through the large window of what was probably a living room, bright flames could be seen and smoke was pouring out of any orifice it could.

Nik was the first off the truck, where an elderly lady was screaming about a young girl who lived in the house that was ablaze. Her terrified cries spurred Nik into action and he took off towards the door, slamming his helmet on over his face. Nik rushed inside, ducking as he kicked down the door which allowed fresh oxygen to fuel the blaze that burst form the opening. Nik quickly moved throughout the house, avoiding furniture that seemed to be overturned.

Making his way back to what he assumed was the bedroom; he saw feminine-looking legs peeking out from behind the bed. He rushed over and overturned the fallen girl, noticing blood and bruising all around her face and neck. A sinking feeling erupted in his chest and he hefted the girl into his arms and rushed her out of the fiery inferno that was her home.

As Nik stepped into the yard, the lights from the medical vehicles and neighboring yards allowed him to better see the woman in his arms. Her once-blond hair was matted with blood and her face was distorted with the blacks and blues of bruising and swelling from numerous blows.

By the time Nik got her outside and into the now-arrived ambulance, he was sure the fire was no accident. Someone had intentionally set the fire after beating the poor girl half to death.

Glancing up, Nik noticed Kol as one of the officers on scene and proceeded over to him to give his statement.

After telling Kol his suspicions, his brother (off the record of course) confirmed that the police were suspecting the fire was the product of criminal wrongdoing versus a simple accident. The elderly neighbor confirmed that she heard shouting earlier in the night but had gone to bed, figuring it to be an argument that had escalated to yelling. She had been awoken hours later when her dog had started barking, seeing the fire and smoke across the street.

Others had stated they hadn't seen any signs of a fire up to an hour before. Nik knew no lit candle could rise to such temperatures and size in such a timeframe.

By the time the fire had been put out, Nik's shift was over. The churning in his gut hadn't stopped since he laid eyes on the girl, so in a very un-Nik-like move, he made his way to the hospital. He wanted to know how the poor darling had faired, hoping she had pulled through so the culprit could be caught.

The doctors said she had in fact survived the surgeries she'd needed. Her ribs had been broken, one which had punctured her right lung. That, combined with the severe concussion she had, plus smoke inhalation should have left her dead, but the doctor confided the girl had to be a fighter.

Nik thanked the doctor, who had only told Nik about the girl because he had been the one to save her, and left him with one last piece of information.

The necklace that had been around her neck said her name was Caroline.

**More to come!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She couldn't take it anymore, she really couldn't. She was Caroline Forbes, damn it! She may have been everyone's second choice in high school, but the move to the suburbs had been her way to start over. All she had wanted was to continue on with her advice column and find someone who wanted to share a life together. All she wanted was happiness and to be loved.

Why was that so hard?

So Caroline had found a job as a writer for an advice column and had moved from her hometown in Virginia. She was making decent money, enough to pay the bills and put some aside for savings. Her house wasn't the worst she'd ever seen, and it wouldn't be forever. At least, that's what Caroline had been hoping. Now it seemed like she had to start over in the love department.

Tyler, her boyfriend of two years, had cheated on her. The betrayal hurt and it hurt badly. Caroline was always one to play nice and forget the past, but she had honestly trusted Tyler and thought he could be _the one_. He was sweet to her, held her hand, cuddled, and he had been a star football player on his high school team. He was everything she would have thought she liked. And maybe that was why Caroline was so hurt…she really _had _liked him. She would have stayed with him and probably ended up marrying him.

She would have married him, had he asked, and if not for one little problem.

_Hayley Benson._

Last night Tyler had been taking a shower, and his phone had been ringing off the hook with some unavailable number. At first, Caroline didn't answer it, thinking he would just call whoever it was back, but after the fifth time, Caroline worried it was someone calling with an emergency.

Tyler's father was the mayor of some town down south. His father was always busy, as was his mother, which led to a strained relationship between Tyler and his parents. However, his father would frequently call and demand Tyler back for some function or some press conference. Tyler, tied to his parent by his trust fund, always went running. Tyler's official occupation was running some of his parents' several charities and organizations, but really he just threw parties and flew around the world. He was a party boy and he loved every minute of it. His "job" was the only thing that bothered Caroline, he never invited her to any of the functions he had to attend. He never mentioned ever needing a date, and Caroline never brought it up, figuring he just didn't want to drag her through his work. Regardless, the incessant calling made Caroline worried something was wrong, and she figured answering the phone may prevent a problem between Tyler and his parents.

"Tyler Lockwood's phone," Caroline answered.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice was very _bitchy _and very _feminine._

Now knowing it probably _wasn't _one of Mayor Lockwood's people and definitely knowing it was no emergency, Caroline responded, in an equally bitchy tone, "This is Tyler's girlfriend, who the hell are _you_?"

"I'm Hayley, a friend of Ty's."

"Well that's funny, _Hayley_, because Tyler's never told me about you," Caroline responded, getting more upset as the sinking feeling of devastation grew throughout her chest.

"He probably wouldn't if he's screwing you on the side," was the response. The voice was harsh, cold, and blunt.

"What-"Caroline was cut off.

"Look, tell Ty to get his ass home. I've been out here all night, I'm cold, and want to get in his bed."

_Click. _

After taking his shower, Tyler had emerged and oblivious to the obvious desolation that was his girlfriend, checked his phone and promptly left with only a kiss to the crown of Caroline's head.

The beautiful blond sat on her couch in disbelief and betrayal. Why would Tyler do that? She didn't move from the couch all night, and instead looked back over every memory of her relationship with him and wondered how many girls he had been sleeping with and if he had ever been faithful to her.

The next night Tyler showed up at Caroline's home, already pissed off if his hunched shoulders, quick movements, and narrowed, dark eyes were any evidence.

Caroline had already resigned herself to end the debacle that was their relationship, but she hadn't answered any of his calls or texts because she knew once she heard his voice she'd end it, and she was so not _that person _ to end a two-year (or any) relationship over the phone.

Tyler came slamming through the door and, almost frantically, searched the house for Caroline. When his eyes landed on her, Caroline noticed the rage simmering in his dark orbs.

"Hey, babe," Tyler started, "What's going on?" Caroline clenched her jaw at his audacity.

_How dare he pretend he didn't know that she knew?_

"You cheated, Tyler, we're done." Caroline was firm, her voice hard. Caroline had years of practicing her no-nonsense voice during the time she spent as Head of the Beautification Committee.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Tyler acted as if the thought itself was ludicrous. He rushed over to her, eyes pleading, hands grasping at hers, begging her to believe him.

"Don't play me for a fool, Tyler, I talked to _Hayley_." Caroline sneered the name and her baby blue eyes ignited with fire. This sparked Tyler's rage again as it boiled over, his hands now clenching hers in a painful grip.

"You bitch, you went through my phone? I thought you trusted me?"

Tyler's tone made it sound as if Caroline was some insecure, snoopy girlfriend and in her hurtful betrayal she lashed out at him, ripping her wrists from his grasp.

"I had no right to, apparently. Exactly how long were you cheating on me? Huh? How many hoes have you fucked in the two years we've been together?" Caroline was never one to swear, but he was acting like _such an asshole _and she couldn't believe he wouldn't even own up to it. "It's over, Tyler. I'm _done_."

"We're done when I say we're done, bitch." Tyler's fury reached its breaking point and he slapped Caroline across the face, sending her sprawling on the ground.

Cold, hard fear ripped through Caroline as pain erupted across her face. In the two years they'd been together, Tyler had _never _acted like this. Sure, he'd been a little possessive, but Caroline had thought it endearing he wanted to protect her from the big, bad world. He'd really only exhibited it at clubs and bars when unwanted men had placed their hands on her. This, what she was witnessing now was a completely different man.

_How could he switch so fast? Who is this man?_

"You think you can just leave me? I'm _Tyler Mason Lockwood_, nobody leaves me, especially not a tramp like you."

Caroline tried to stay strong and put up her no-nonsense face, while trying to keep her fear quelled. She just wanted him out of her house.

"Tyler, please, just leave."

"Not until you admit you can't do better than me. We're together, Care. You're _mine_."

"No, Tyler-"but Caroline didn't finish, her non-affirmation just kept his fire burning.

"No! You just don't get it, I get what I want and I want you. If I can't have you, _nobody will_," his hands went to grab at her again.

His words and actions forced her survival instincts into gear. Caroline lashed out at him with her legs, successfully knocking him off balance. She jumped up, dashing down the hall to the back of her home, tripping over her low coffee table and pushing it onto its side.

If she could reach her bedroom, she could grab her cell phone and call for help. She reached her bedroom and tried to slam the door shut behind her, but Tyler was too fast and kicked it back open, knocking Caroline onto her back.

She scrabbled backwards, trying to get on the other side of her bed, desperately wanting to get _away_. But Tyler's linebacker attitude was in full force and he jumped on top of her, his body weight pinning her under him as he struck her again and again.

The last thing Caroline remembered was blackish eyes filled with rage and pain exploding across her body.

**So now we know what happened to Caroline. I'm pressed for time this week, but I will try to update again (with a longer chapter). I just didn't want to keep everyone waiting.**

**Please let me know what you think! I got a lot of hits/views and a few alerts and follows (THANK YOU!) but I'm not sure what you all think…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nik decided to wait around the hospital, hoping that the woman he saved-Caroline-would awaken. Kol had arrived earlier, hoping she was coherent so he could get her statement. Neighbors had said there was a man, possibly a boyfriend, who frequented the home, but they never saw him enough to know much about him.

They needed her statement.

Nik also wanted to make sure she was able to find a home. The fire had destroyed too much of hers for it to be livable.

Fortunately, being a fireman had its perks, like being able to sit in a patient's room after vising hours. He'd been to the hospital enough times to be well-known to the staff, and no one was going to stop him if he wanted to check in on someone he had brought in.

Nik didn't dwell on _why _he wanted to make sure she was alright, there was just something inside him that told him to. Maybe it was because he had saved her, maybe it was because she didn't have anyone else here worrying over her, or maybe it was because he felt bad for her. Someone had intended to end her life, and she looked too sweet and innocent for Nik to believe there was a good reason to do so.

And maybe that was another problem for Nik. Now that most of the soot and blood had been cleaned off her, Nik could start to make out some of her features. Her hair was a light, golden blond that had natural, soft waves. Even though her face was marred with cuts and bruises, he could tell she was normally beautiful and flawless. The sight of her so beaten and broken made Nik's chest ache in a way it never had before, and this both confused and intrigued him.

And so he quietly sat in the corner of her room, watching her chest rise and fall in succession with each beep of the heart monitor, pondering how life could be so cruel to someone who exuded such innocence and beauty.

_A genuine beauty. _

It was around four in the morning when Nik was jerked from his sleep. His mind registered the change in pace the beeping machine had taken and his eyes immediately flicked over to the fallen beauty. He could see her eyes moving beneath the lids, no doubt fighting to bring the girl back from the dark recesses of her mind.

Finally, her lids fluttered open revealing the most beautiful blue eyes Nik had ever seen. Confusion swept across her eyes and her hands jerked as if to lift herself up, freezing once her roaming oceanic orbs landed on Nik's form.

"It's alright, love, you're safe," Nik said holding his hands up to show he meant no harm, "Your house caught on fire, I'm the one who pulled you out." Nik hoped explaining who he was and what had happened might put some calm into the woman. After her eyes looked him over, noticing his suspenders and dark blue shirt with FIRE DEPT written in bold, white letters, the fear died down in her eyes leaving only confusion behind.

Then, all hell broke loose.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was dark, and Caroline didn't know why. There was something she should be doing. What was she supposed to be doing? She had been doing something important. No, not important, urgent. Wait, why was it dark? She had been home and…

…and her body _really _hurt. Had she tried that P90X crap again? No, this hurt _worse._

And suddenly there was beeping. Was it her alarm? Had she overslept again? Damn, that would be twice this week. No, that wasn't her alarm. She had her alarm set to One Direction's "You Don't Know You're Beautiful." What was that beeping?

And suddenly her eyes were open and she was…not in her room.

Caroline was confused and, oh lord the pain was worse when her eyes were opened.

A slight movement to her right caused her freeze up. Oh shit, there was someone in the room. Fear overtook, but Caroline couldn't remember _why _she was supposed to be scared, she only knew that her body felt she _should _be.

"It's alright, love, you're safe," a voice said. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she realized she didn't know this man. He had an accent and she definitely didn't know anyone with that accent. "Your house caught on fire, I'm the one who pulled you out."

She looked the stranger over, he had dirty blond hair, which was short and curly, shadows were under his eyes, like he had been up most of the night, but the darkness of the shadows only accented his bluish orbs, which shined brightly with concern in the dark room. His face was dirty, and as she looked down at his attire, noticing the suspenders and dark blue shirt, which she knew to be the fire department's normal attire. She could even smell a hint of smoke in the air. His dirtied helmet sat by the foot of the chair he had been occupying.

_What a nice guy, pulling me from the fire…_ wait, fire?

And suddenly his words registered. There had been a fire. There had been a fire at her house. Her body hurt because…oh lord, _Tyler_. Tyler had beaten her, he had been so furious because he had cheated and she broke it off. Tyler had tried to kill her. Tyler had knocked her unconscious and set her house on fire. Cold hard fear flew through her veins.

Her heart began beating a frantic pattern as every detail of the night came rushing back in her mind. The pain, fear, betrayal all made itself present in Caroline's chest.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so wrong?

The monitor to her left relayed her frantic state to the fireman, whose eyes darted from the monitor back to her as she began to shake uncontrollably. Her body started to jerk and shake and all Caroline wanted to do was run. And as nurses and doctors rushed to see the commotion, she vaguely remembered the fireman trying to hold her and whispering in her ear.

As blackness began to seep back into her mind, Caroline had one last random thought: _where am I going to live?_

Nik started outside to the hospital waiting room, not really focusing on his surroundings and more replaying what had just occurred inside his mind.

The poor girl had started to shake uncontrollably, no doubt recalling the horror she had been subjected to. As he watched in shock, frozen in place, the heart monitor had gone berserk, telling him the internal hell she was being tormented with. The frantic beeping had been the spark he needed to send him over to the woman, who didn't even relate that she registered his presence. His arms wrapped around her lightly, because he didn't want to further her injuries and because he was still a stranger to her and he didn't want to traumatize her more.

"Love, love, love, it's alright, sweetheart, it's alright. You're safe now. You're in the hospital. Sweetheart, it's going to be alright. Please, love, just take a deep breath. Nothing can hurt you now, sweetheart. I'm here, love, I won't let anything hurt you." Nik tried to reassure her, but he realized his voice was falling on deaf ears. The young thing in his arms paid him no mind; she was stuck in her own mental hell.

Eventually a few doctors and nurses came rushing in and injected something into her IV and soon she was back in the darkness.

As the doors to the waiting room swung open, he was greeted with his brother's tired, drawn face.

This night kept getting better and better.

**And now Caroline and Klaus have met...sort of.**

**Let me know what you think, even if it's just a smiley face..or a frowny one. After this weekend, I will hopefully have more time to come out with a nice long chapter. It might be a few days, but I will try to get it out ASAP.**

**Next we will see Kol and Klaus and the story will really begin to move. I know it's slow right now, but I needed to set everything up and I don't want what happens next to seem too rushed or far-fetched. But I guess it's okay to make it a stretch..this is fanfiction right? ;)**

**Who else was disappointed by the lack of Klaroline in the last TVD episode? I know I was!**

**And for those who watch the show, I have a question my friends and I debate about: What are your thoughts about Elena? I've seen some stories where I can get the author's opinion of her, but I'd like to know what the rest of the world thinks.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE FOLLOWED/ALERTED/SUBSCRIBED!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was late in the afternoon when Caroline woke. After a few moments she remembered tidbits about the night before, but the drugs in her system kept her calmer than the night before. She briefly wondered if Tyler knew she wasn't dead, but she shook her head to rid herself of the thought. Right now she just needed to get out and then she could move to another city and start over.

Minutes later, a uniformed police officer entered her room, giving her a small smile and nod of the head upon realizing she was awake.

"Hello, Caroline, I'm Officer Mikaelson, how are you feeling?" He had the same accent as the fireman, and for some reason that made Caroline feel more at ease. She wondered where the fireman had gone. She wanted to thank him for saving her life, even if it was his job.

"Alright, I guess," was her response. Her throat was sore from screaming and her mind was still in a numbing haze.

"First off, is there anyone I can call, darling," Kol asked.

"No." Her response was quiet, subdued. She was beginning to feel alone and that scared her.

"No parents? Brother? Sister? No one?" Kol was becoming frustrated but kept it out of his voice. He was upset at the situation and not the girl.

_Who could be upset by her?_

"No. My mother's dead, and my father's gone. There's no one." Caroline's eyes left Kol's dark ones and focused on her lap, where her hands were settled.

He would have felt better to have someone to call. Her only emergency contact, one Matt Donovan of Virginia, hadn't answered their late-night call. The relationship only said friend, but with no one else to call, Kol had left a message with the Virginia State Police in hopes they could get in touch with Donovan. Caroline would need someone to watch over her, especially until the offender was arrested.

"On your emergency sheet, you had a Matt Donovan listed-"

"He's busy. He has to take care of himself and his sister, he can't come up North," Caroline cut in.

"Alright, um, I'm going to need to ask you some questions," Kol said as he pulled out the notebook from his belt, flipping it open to the first blank page, "I need to know what you remember about…last night." Kol winced as Caroline froze, her blue eyes welling with tears that didn't fall, he could tell it would be hard, but he needed, _wanted _to find the awful scum that had been so ruthless. "How much do you remember?"

"I-I-_everything_!" Caroline said in a shaking breath, the tears now spilling over and down her face, tracing shining, wet trails down her swollen and bruised face.

"Alright, darling, it's alright." Kol moved closer to the blond, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it lightly, "Do you know _who _did this to you?"

"My boyfriend, my _ex-boyfriend_, he-he was so angry!" And with the verbalization of her attacker, Caroline compressed into a sobbing ball of hysteria. Kol tried to comfort the girl, but he was sure her sobs cancelled out anything he said. After a few minutes, the tears began to slow and the sobbing subsided. After handing her some tissues from a nearby table, Kol continued on, now desperate to get the information he needed and be on his way.

"A name, darling, I need his name."

"Ty-Tyler Lockwood."

"Do you know why he did it? Why was he so angry?"

"I- he cheated on me!" With this, a spark on anger flashed through her eyes, only to be extinguished with fear, "I told him we were over and he just…lost it."

And for the third time that morning the events of the previous night replayed in Caroline's mind. She sank back onto the bed, exhausted. Her eyes closed, her body wanting to escape reality even if only for a little while.

"You rest, now, darling, I'll be back later." Kol jotted down the information she gave him and moved towards the door.

"Can you tell him thank you?" Her voice was quiet, almost asleep, but fighting to be heard.

"Who?" Kol's confusion must have been evident in his voice, because her swollen eyelids peeled back to reveal her bright blue orbs.

"The fireman."

Kol's mind felt spent after his talk with Caroline. As he pushed through the heavy doors from the ICU to the waiting lobby, Kol was met with his brother, Nik.

"How is she?" If the situation wasn't so awful, and Kol hadn't been up half the night dealing with this case, he would have smirked at Nik's concern. He'd never seen his brother become so involved with a case. Normally Nik was working when he was at work and otherwise he was occupied with lady friends at the bar or his art.

"She was fine, gave me a name, which I'll call in if you would kindly remove yourself from my path." Kol's words seemed harsh, but his tone bespoke of his sarcasm. Kol needed to leave this hospital and get into fresh, non-sterilized air.

"She told you who did it? She _knew them_?" Nik's voice burned with his anger. It was one thing if some sick, career-criminal had committed the crime, but to know it was someone she knew made bile burn in his throat.

"Yeah, the boyfriend, but look Nik, I really do have to go. I'll see you tonight." Kol moved around his older brother, and made his way towards the exit. Right before he left, Kol turned around and said the one thing he thought might ease his brother's mind.

"She wanted to thank the fireman."

Nik's gaze shot from the ICU doors to meet Kol's dark eyes, gleaming with mischief.

"Maybe you should go and see her again, so she can thank you…personally."

"Get out of here, Kol. Go catch the son of a bitch." Nik ended the conversation by turning and heading through the ICU doors.

When he entered her room again, she was still asleep. A nurse was at the end of her bed, checking something off on her chart before she returned it to its place and, wink a small smile to him, left the room.

Seeing her again in the daylight, the bruising and swelling even more pronounced made Nik's stomach turn.

Nik couldn't quite pinpoint why he had the urge to hit something. He'd never felt like this before, but he found himself wishing he had known the girl before. Knowing now that the culprit was someone she was close to made his blood boil. How could someone betray her trust like that?

The boyfriend. Nik couldn't believe it. When you were committed to someone, as a boyfriend or husband, you were supposed to protect them. You weren't supposed to hurt them, ever. There was no excuse from it.

Nik knew he wasn't the boyfriend-type, he liked his bachelor lifestyle, but if he was going to take that step with someone, he surely wouldn't result to hurting a woman. That was one thing Nik would never be okay with. Men were not supposed to hurt women, or children for that matter. Period. Maybe that was why he had no relationship with his parents.

His father, Mikael, had beaten his mother repeatedly. None of his siblings had the courage to stand against him, but Nik did; even when he was just a boy. As he got older, the beatings just started happening to him. But Nik had taken them, because the more hits he took meant less that would be dealt to his mother. When Kol had reached the teen years, he had gotten into some trouble and Mikael had started to go after him, but Nik always intervened. Maybe that was why the two brothers were so close. Kol had always been grateful. Eventually Elijah, the eldest had found his courage and at twenty, moved out with his two brothers. The only one to stay had been the baby of the family-their sister Rebekah. She had always hoped for the best, and had craved their mother's love too much to ever leave. She was the only one Mikael had never raised a hand to.

Lost in his own mind, Nik failed to notice that a few hours had passed. A shift of the body on the bed was what eventually stirred him from his musings.

When Caroline finally opened her eyes, she saw the fireman sitting in the chair by her bed again. His presence was comforting, almost like an angel watching over her.

And for the first time in a while, Caroline smiled a true, albeit small, smile.

**I wanted to do more, but I also wanted to get you guys an update. The big part that would have been in this chapter will be seen next chapter. Things just weren't working out the way I wanted them to. Let me know what you think.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED/ALERTED/SUBSCRIBED/FOLLOWED/READ I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! I was overwhelmed by the response I've gotten. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!**

**Responses to Reviews (that I couldn't PM to thank):**

**Guest #1: Thank you! You have no idea how much it means to me! And I hope this chapter kept your interest!**

**Claire: I agree very much with your opinion of Elena lol. All my friends and I watch VD for the Klaroline and Damon moments, and that's it. And as for the 2****nd**** comment…patience is a virtue ;) **

**On a side note: Anybody else disappointed by the lack of Klaroline in the show? I hope they make up for it, but it looks like Elena will once again take the show…oh joy!**

**P.S. Who else thinks this new Originals show might tank? I don't want a new love interest for Klaus! I want him with Caroline! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hello, love."

His voice, all British accent, sent a comforting wave through Caroline. With him, it was almost possible to forget the horror she had endured. Even the pain seemed to lessen when his blue eyes were locked with hers. It was weird, as Caroline had never felt that way with someone before, where just their presence provided a feeling of safety. With him, and good lord she didn't even know his name, everything felt as if it would be alright. _He _was comforting.

Maybe it was because he'd saved her life. Maybe she had that weird hero-obsession thing where you become obsessed with the person who saves you. Regardless, it was a good thing for Caroline and so she just let the feelings happen. The alternative would be to think about Tyler and what had happened and that just wasn't an option right now.

"I never got to thank you," Caroline said.

"No need, love, it's my job." Nik was intrigued by this girl. Of course he'd received some thanks during his career, but it was mostly by people who weren't really injured and it was during the moment. He couldn't actually recall a time someone had thanked him after the incident. But then again, he'd also never sought-out someone after the fact. It was his job and doing his job didn't make him a good person. To be honest he liked the job because of its unpredictable and dangerous lifestyle. It was perfect for someone like him.

"But you saved my life, that's pretty amazing." Nik found her voice to be hypnotizing and his ears tingled as the melody entered his eardrums and seduced its way into his head.

"Like I said, sweetheart, it's all in the job description." A small, almost-flirtatious smirk twisted his lips and ignited the bright blue of his eyes. Caroline felt herself reciprocating the smile and playing along.

"Lies. I doubt the job listing said to save neurotic control freaks."

"Au contraire, the description clearly stated that all beautiful blonds needed to be saved." The comment made Caroline's smile drop considerably. She didn't _feel _very beautiful and she was sure she would never be good looking again. She shuddered to think of the scars and burns she would have to carry around, a physical reminder of how pathetic her life had become.

Sensing her depleting mood, Nik cleared his throat and internally scolded himself for ruining her good mood. But he hadn't been playing her. He could tell she was beautiful, _a genuine beauty_, and he was sure that once her wounds healed she would still be just as beautiful. Part of it was the light that emanated from her, and that was something no product on the market could create or treat.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing. However, I should be on my way. I'm sure you need to rest." Nik made to turn and leave, not wanting to risk furthering her suffering with another idiotic comment.

"Wait!"

Nik turned, his brow quirking in a silent question.

"Can I at least get your name?" Her eyes stayed on her lap, as if she were embarrassed to ask, but when he didn't respond right away, their gaze peeked up at him through her lashes.

"Nik."

"Well, thank you, Nik. I really do owe you my life."

"Think nothing of it sweetheart." Nik smiled, thankful that he had responded to the call so that he could meet this wonderful girl. And before his mind's filter could stop it, he continued. "Let me know if there's anything I can do." Why he said it he didn't know, but he wasn't entirely sure he regretted it. Something told him to stay around this girl. It was as if his body craved her light.

He was surprised by her response.

"Yeah, let me know if you know anyone who can get me a new identity."

His confusion must have showed on his face, because she looked down in embarrassment and continued. "I need to start over. I have nowhere to go."

"But, don't you have someone coming to get you?"

"No, I don't have any family." Nik cursed his brother for not letting him know the girl had no family. Of course he wanted the bastard who hurt her caught, but, Kol should also have been setting things up to help her. The poor girl was homeless! "I don't even know if I have a home to go to."

She looked at him and he realized she was silently asking him to confirm that her house had indeed perished in the blaze that almost claimed her life.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but from what I saw you'll be lucky to have a pile of ash." Nik was starting to regret seeking her out. He didn't want to be the one to tell her these things. _This _was not in his job description.

"I can't believe it." Tears formed in her eyes, and starting spilling out as her level of hysteria rose. "I'm all alone and ugly and now I'm homeless!"

And as Nik watched the girl fall apart again, his heart and mind screamed at him to make fix her broken heart. He felt an overwhelming need to right the wrongs in her life. In the moment he chalked it up to feeling bad for an innocent person in a cruel world. And then, in that emotionally-tense moment, Nik's mind formed a plan and forced it out his mouth before he could rethink it. "You could stay with me."

If the two of them hadn't been in the situation they were in, NIk would have laughed at the expression on her face. When he looked past the bruising and cuts marring her complexion, he could see shock, confusion, and a little bit of fear.

"W-What? What did you just say?" Her voice was shaky and the question was followed by more sniffling.

"I said you can come live in my apartment. We just recently had the third bedroom vacated and we are in need of a roommate." As the plan formed in his conscious mind, Nik became more certain of it. Yes, it would work out nicely. The girl would have a home, she would be safe, and the bastard who hurt her would never be able to find her. Yes, Nik had formed a brilliant plan.

"B-But I don't even know you. And what- _we_?"

"My brother and I. Actually, love, it's brilliant. You'd be living with a fireman and a cop. How much safer can you get?"

"A cop? Your brother's a cop?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to _live _with you?"

"Yes."

Caroline wondered how in the hell her life had come to this.

**I know it's been a while. You have no free time in college and this week has just been super depressing. And of course you have to work to pay for college. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's shorter than what I wanted, but I really wanted you all to get to this part. I'm not sure how much I like how it went down. In the end I figured, "Hey, it's fanfiction, I'm allowed to bend reality right?"**

**This by no means makes the two of them in love and they won't be having sex or anything like that anytime soon. This is simply Nik being a good hearted person and Caroline (who hasn't given an answer yet) being as low as she can go.**

**THANK YOU to all the follows and reviews :D They mean so much!**

**And for those who watch the show (and are up to date), here are my thoughts about some of the characters:**

**Elena, you are dead to me.**

**Silas, you best resurrect Kol or something. This is unacceptable.**

**Kol, you are amazing, please find some way back.**

**Klaus, worry not, I don't judge you for your actions, I'd be crazy too if I had to be around Elena. How cold hearted can she get? **


	6. Chapter 5

*********I forgot to put this in here the first time. I'd like to do a shout-out to she dreams in colour . . . Amazing author with an absolutely AMAZING story : lay all your love on me. If you haven't read it, check it out!**

**Here's the link to the story: s/8572100/1/lay-all-your-love-on-me**

**Chapter 5**

In the following days, Caroline had been a sort of zombie. The days seemed to drone on for centuries, but when she'd tried to think back on them, her memories were blurry and hazy. But today would end the monotonous torture of her hospital stay.

Today she was going home.

Correction, today she was being released to go home.

Well, she was being released and going to someone else's home.

Well she was going to a home that housed _two _other people, one of whom she didn't know and the other of whom she knew damn little about. But what she did know about the latter was good so that was okay, right?

She was leaving with some guy who'd saved her and living in his home that would now be _her _home. Temporarily, sort of.

Just a normal day.

Nik had been by a few times, and the two had talked. She learned he had a big family and he loved them above all. That was one thing that made her admire Nik even more. He really, truly _loved _his family. The loyalty he had toward them was apparent in his tone as he talked about them. Underneath that accent was the fierce admiration for them with just a hint of threat that dared anyone to harm them. It made Caroline wish she had had a sibling like Nik. Someone who would love her no matter what.

And two days ago, Matt had called. He'd been frantic and upset but once Caroline told him she was fine and going to stay with a friend, he relented from his decision to come up and see her. Caroline would have liked to been with a familiar face, but Matty had always been distracted by his wild child sister. Between keeping her out of serious trouble and trying to pay the bills, there was no way Caroline could ask him to drop everything just for her.

Besides, Nik _had _brought up a good point. How much safer could you get from rooming with a police officer and a fireman? She would be living every girl's fantasy. She smiled a little as she thought back to yesterday's conversation with her soon-to-be roommate.

_"I mean really, sweetheart, think about it. We would have put an advertisement in the paper anyway, so this is a blessing. Now we knew what we're getting." Nik said this while looking up through his lashes, a boyish, youthful expression of hope and mischief in his eyes. And let's not forget that _accent.

_"I-I guess. It's just…this isn't how I imagined my life. I always thought- I just have to adapt. But that's life right?" Caroline didn't know how or why but being with Nik inspired her optimism to return. _

_"That's a girl! It will be fun. I mean, you'll be living every girl's fantasy." He tried to get her to laugh, but he could tell she was still apprehensive. "Come on, sweetheart, take a chance." His voice was low and seductive, like he was asking her to do much more than "take a chance."_

_"Just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." This brought a smile to both their faces. _

_"Well, that's why I like you."_

"Your chariot awaits, love." Caroline looked up from the hospital bed at Nik, who was standing in the doorway, pushing a wheelchair. Nik looked good in his fireman suit, but in street clothes he was…model worthy. He was wearing a dark blue Henley shirt that brought out the lightness of his eyes. His light washed jeans hung low on his hips in the most tantalizing seductive way. And peeking out from under his shirt Caroline could see several necklaces that sealed his whole look.

"Why do I need that?" Caroline had spent three weeks in the hospital and had had her fill of feeling like an invalid. After many hours spent in physical rehab they had cleared Caroline to go home. However, she would have to return for several more sessions. The only good thing about the entire situation was that she hadn't lost her job. She'd had enough sick days and paid time off to cover her hospital stay. The magazine editor had just had a ghost writer temporarily filling Caroline's place. Normally Caroline would have refused, however, she didn't want people knowing what had happened and that definitely would have happened had her advice column suddenly disappeared for weeks. She just wanted her life back.

"Because I'm not so cold-hearted as to make you walk. Come on, love, don't you trust me?" It was hard for Caroline to deny that damned smirk with the boyish eyes.

"How do I know you won't push me down some hill for giggles?"

"Do you really think that low of me?" Klaus feigned being hurt by the thought.

"Yes."

* * *

Caroline was adjusting into her new home. Nik had given her his brother's former room. The apartment was spacious and her room was located in the back of the apartment. When she first walked in she stepped down into the living room complete with a black sectional and a large flat screen mounted to the wall. She could see various video game systems kept underneath the television set in the home theater cabinet. Walking around the living area she could see the kitchen, which was enclosed by a wall but had a large opening that you could see into the kitchen from the living room. The window had a granite countertop that seemed to serve as a breakfast bar in the bar stools in from of it were any indicator. The kitchen was the largest she'd seen in an apartment, with a small island in the middle that matched the granite of the bar. Through the kitchen was the sole bathroom that was clean and updated and turning to the right was a short hallway that held a linen closet. At the end of the hallway was a door that led into Caroline's new room.

Her room was a good size, the carpets looked clean and well-kept and there was a queen bed with a bright blue comforter and matching sheets. There was light brown furniture throughout and a mirror above the dresser. It was a light and airy room and it made Caroline stop for a moment in shock.

_It was exactly what she would pick out._

"I hope you like the room, love, Kol and I worked very hard on it. Although we did have to Skype Bekah to make sure it was woman-approved."

"I-It's perfect. Thank you, Nik."

"No problem, love. Two single men tend to have a lot of savings, especially when we both have decent jobs."

"This is definitely ten times more amazing than my first apartment."

* * *

Caroline had showered and put on a pair of sweats and a sweater that Nik had said his sister left the last time she had visited from college. Caroline thanked the heavens they fit her.

Nik had offered to take her shopping the next morning for clothes and such. Caroline had spent the afternoon calling her bank and credit company to get new cards so she could have access to her accounts.

It was nearing evening and Caroline ventured down the short hallway past the bathroom and through the kitchen.

As she entered the living room, she noticed Nik on the phone.

"Don't worry mate, she's settling in just fine. See you soon, brother." Nik disconnected the call and turned to look at her. His next words sent Caroline into panic mode.

"Kol will be home soon."

"What's the matter, love?" Caroline had been pacing and fidgeting for the last twenty minutes, ever since the phone call.

"What if your brother doesn't like me? I mean, he doesn't even know me and I'm moving into his home!" Caroline didn't know why she was suddenly having a panic attack, but hearing that she would be meeting this Kol was giving her anxiety. It was too much. His brother could hate her. Maybe he'd forced his brother to agree. What if he didn't realize how neurotic she was? They'd learn and hate her and kick her out on the street. She'd be all alone and homeless. Oh, God.

"Trust me, sweetheart, he's happy to have you."

"How can he be happy to share a home with a stranger?"

"Because he knows about the situation and he's happy to have a beautiful woman stay with us."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, a look of skepticism clearly etched on her face. Nik smiled a little at how beautiful she was. Even though she was beaten and battered, it was as if Nik could see past all the bruising and swelling. All he saw was a beautiful woman who had seen the tougher side of life, yet still possessed the light and fire of all that was good. And if there was one thing Nik was good with it was fire.

"Ha. Ha. Real funny, Nik." Caroline's sincerity in her scoffing panged Nik's heart. How could she think so low of herself?

"That's your problem, sweetheart, you can't see genuine beauty."

"And you can?"

"But of course, love, I pride myself on it."

"What'd I tell you about the pet names? Caroline. Car-o-line. That's my name."

"What's with the aversion to names of affection, sweet-_Caroline_?"

Even Caroline's firm glare wavered at the musical reference, which she had always despised up until it was uttered from the fireman with the sexy accent. "First off, I don't need people's affection. And second, that's all Ty-" she sighed and shook her head as if to shake away poor memories, "that's all _he _ would call me. 'Come here, _baby_,' or 'Where's my sexy boo?'" Nik internally grimaced at her "manly" rendition of her ex-boyfriend's voice. The tone she used was clearly _not _one used in affection. "Nobody who uses those expressions actually _means _them anymore."

Before Nik could retort, a key turning in the lock interrupted the conversation. From his position leaning against the couch he could see Caroline stiffen. She looked ready to bolt back through the kitchen and to the back bedroom.

"Relax, love." In her state of panic, Caroline forgot to scold him for the pet name.

"Hello, brother, Miss Forbes," a familiar, also-accented voice called as a body shuffled through the door.

"Officer?" The surprise and confusion in Caroline's voice was almost visible. She looked to Nik who grinned back at her. She should have known! How could there be two British men in the same small town who weren't related?

"Surprise, sweetheart."

**And that's where I'll end it. I already know what will happen next chapter. This one is just setting up for what's to come. Sorry there's not anything too exciting.**

**Sorry it's been so long. College is an absolute horror this semester. Double majoring and taking more credits than they tell you to is a horrible idea. And of course I work in retail so there's always a BIG SALE that I absolutely need to work for -_-**

**Thank you to all who review/follow/favorite/alert/read. I appreciate you all.**

**Let me know what you think! I also watch the show (in hopes of Elena dying and Klaus taking over the show). So you can rant/talk about that too in a review. Have a great night!**

**P.S. Do you like the quotes from the show?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Surprise?" Caroline watched confusion cross Officer Mikaelson's- Kol's- face. "You didn't tell her who I was?"

"I thought it would be a pleasant surprise. I told her your name and that you were an officer. See, love, you had nothing to worry about." Klaus just smirked. He thought she would worry about meeting his brother, but he felt she might feel better once she found out she already knew him. Plus, the look on her face was priceless.

"How barbaric Nik, the poor thing's going to think we have no couth." Kol dropped his gun belt on the coffee table in the middle of the living room and made his way to the kitchen.

Nik watched as Caroline perked up at Kol's words. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not 'a poor thing.'" She meant the words to be snappy, but Nik found her to be more adorable. She looked like a little girl pouting. Her blue eyes all ablaze in anger and her arms crossed under her generous chest. Nik knew he shouldn't be checking her out, but he was a healthy man and an artist, who was he to deny the beauty God bestowed on the earth?

"Oh, I like her," Kol looked towards Nik, "Save more pretty little things like her, Nik."

Caroline's look of anger caused Nik to glare at his younger brother, "Say one more thing and I'll tear out your liver."

"He's kidding, love." Nik looked towards Caroline, whose "mad" façade was starting to break.

"He better be." Any actual malice was lost and she cracked a smirk.

An hour later the two brothers and their roommate were eating delivery pizza in the living room. The flat screen was turned on low as a source of background noise. _Cops _was playing a special episode dedicated to the K-9 unit. The three laughed as a German shepherd dashed across as open field and tackled the fleeing suspect to the ground.

When the episode went to commercial, Caroline turned to look at Kol. "Did you ever want to be in the K-9 unit?" She had always thought that would be the best job in the police force.

"I do, actually, however I still have some dues to pay before I get that offer. I've only been on my own for two years now. Someday, though."

"Did you have any pets growing up?" Caroline had never had pets growing up, although she always wanted one. She would feed any strays she found, but she never got to keep one that was solely hers.

Tension filled the room and Kol's eyes flashed to his brother's before looking back to Caroline. Nik went still and kept his gaze lowered to his plate, where he had just dropped his unfinished slice of pizza. "Um, yes, we did…but it was a long time ago. But, anyway, how do you like the apartment?"

"Oh, it's great. And thank you, again, for letting me stay here. It's so nice of you, especially since you just had your brother move out."

"Nonsense, I find I'll enjoy having you around much more than our brother. He wasn't much fun." Kol's eyes took on a flirtatious gleam that ended abruptly when a hand slammed into the back of his head.

"That's enough, mate."

"Nik, don't you have work tomorrow morning?"

"Nope, I traded with Jeremy so he could have the night shift off to take his wife out."

"Damn."

* * *

It was late at night. Hours before the three roommates had drifted to bed, but around three Caroline found herself unable to actually fall asleep. She had drifted a couple of times for a few minutes, but she never fully went under. Caroline knew it was because she was still adjusting to her new environment. Or so she tried to tell herself.

She knew the real reason was because she was afraid. The hospital had kept her mind foggy with the pain medicine. That fogginess had kept away the majority of the nightmares. But Caroline was sure that once she fully gave her mind over to sleep, the visions of what had happened would assault her mind.

Caroline didn't want to be weak, or needy, she just wanted it to all go away. She wanted to be a normal, functioning human being. She didn't want pity. But she didn't want to be alone either. She had loved Tyler so much because he meant she wasn't alone. Now, she didn't know what she'd do.

She was happy, though. She was lucky to have met the Mikaelson brothers.

Eventually she left the warmth of her bed and ventured across her room and into the small hallway that led to the kitchen. The apartment was quiet, and Caroline shivered as the wood floor of the kitchen sent chills up her legs via her bare feet. She tip-toed over to the cupboards and opened the door. Stretching up on her tip toes she reached for a glass and brought it over to the faucet. She stood in the darkness and silence, taking in her new environment. It felt good to know she had two people living with her. It would be nice not living alone. While the apartment was smaller than her house, it was more updated, a consequence of having multiple paychecks with few other expenses. Her job wasn't pulling in any six-figure checks, but she wasn't living in poverty either.

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard the lock to the front door jiggling. It sounded like something was being inserted into the lock, but it wasn't working. Fear overtook her and her thoughts immediately flew to Tyler.

He had found out she survived.

He knew where she was.

He was coming to finish the job.

Kol had said earlier the investigation was still ongoing and that Tyler had disappeared. The police were monitoring his bank accounts and the police were watching his family's estate, but no word had surfaced yet as to where he had fled.

The jiggling continued and finally she heard the lock click and the handle turned. Caroline moved to the doorway of the kitchen as the front door opened. The action caused Caroline to freeze in fear. The door swung inward to reveal a large dark figure. The figure took a slow, creeping step inside the apartment, causing Caroline to drop the glass of water, the sound of shattering glass filling the silence.

"Who's there," a deep, male voice called out.

The sound of the voice spurred Caroline into action and she sped through the doorway towards the living room. On the far right wall was Nik's bedroom. All she had to do was make it there and wake him up. He'd save her again.

Just as she was about to reach his door the dark figure grabbed a hold of her, jerking her back and igniting the pain of her still-healing ribs. She let loose a terror-filled scream as the figure tightened his hold on her.

The sound of doors opening caused the figure to throw her to the floor. Caroline saw Nik emerge from his room, his hair disheveled and donned only in boxers. Behind her, she heard Kol emerge from his room with a click of the hammer alerting her he had his gun.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" His voice was calm and firm with seriousness, completely different than what she'd heard in the hospital or when he'd come home.

Nik dove down to grab Caroline from the floor at the feet of the intruder. He yanked her by the arm to pull her body to his, pulling her behind him as he stayed low and shielded her, should Kol need to fire his gun. Caroline felt safe as she huddled between Nik's warm body and the wall. She rested her head against his back, clenching her eyes shut in fear. She felt the muscles in his back tense with adrenaline, coiling up as if he were an animal ready to pounce.

"Kol, it's me! Elijah!" The figure shouted in fear.

The lights flicked on, bringing the room to life. Instantly Caroline felt Nik relax and she opened her eyes to peek above his shoulder.

"Bloody hell, Elijah, what are you about?" Nik yelled.

"I was tied down with some business in the next town as felt it would have been irresponsible to attempt to drive back to my apartment two hours away. I thought I'd retire here a few hours and drive back in the morning."

"Jesus Elijah, I almost shot you!" Kol sighed in relief at avoiding a devastating tragedy.

Nik turned his head to look at Caroline. "Are you alright, love?" His voice was soft, caring, as if he were afraid to frighten a wild animal.

"Yes, I think so. He just scared me." Her eyes darted between Nik and the man named Elijah. She tried to take slow breaths to calm her racing heart. Nik's arm pulled her gently into his side as he rested his chin on top of her head. His hand traced soothing circles across her back, trying to calm her down.

"I apologize, miss, I was unaware my brothers had already filled the vacancy." Caroline opened her eyes to regard the man. So he was the third brother, the lawyer who had moved out once he'd become a somebody in the legal world.

"It's alright, you didn't hurt me," Caroline replied, trying to put on a smile. In all honesty, she was just relieved that the figure hadn't been Tyler. Anything was better than that.

"Are you sure? I did grab you rather forcefully, which I would not have, had I known you were a lady." Elijah lowered his eyes to the floor in what Caroline read as embarrassment. He had hurt her ribs, which were still protesting with small waves of pain, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"You what?" Nik demanded. He immediately held Caroline at arm's length. His hands gently slid down from her shoulders to her ribs, lightly probing. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, Nik. Honest. It's my own fault. I went running towards your door when I heard someone coming in."

"Which, in turn, startled me." Elijah said.

"Why'd you run to Nik's door? I'm the one with a gun!" Kol asked. But his tone hinted at playfulness in an effort to diffuse the tension.

"Let's just be thankful the one with the gun didn't use it, Kol." Nik's tone was still tense, as if he hadn't yet come down from the high the situation had given.

"Sorry guys," Caroline said. Lethargy was all that was left in her body after the fear and adrenaline ran out.

"It is I who should apologize, Miss Caroline," Elijah said. "I should have been more careful and refrained from acting so brashly."

"Good Lord, Elijah, she's not going to press charges for assault!" Nik's voice was agitated.

His words caused Caroline to begin giggling. Unfortunately for her, the situation summed with her own body's tiredness caused the slap-happy, uncontrollable laughter to rack her body.

"I think you threw her too hard, mate," Kol said to Elijah as he moved from in front of his door to stand beside his eldest brother.

Once the laughter subsided, Caroline looked up at the three men who all stared at her in confusion.

"It's just that if I had wanted to press charges I had a lawyer _and _a cop in the room all at the same time."

The hilarity of the situation was lost on the brothers.

"Come, let's get you back to bed. The doctors said you still needed to take it easy." Nik wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulder and led her towards the kitchen.

"I need to clean up the glass I broke. Sorry for breaking it-"

"Nonsense, love. It was a glass. We have plenty more." With that, Nik slid his arm under her legs and lifted her up to cradle against his chest. He easily stepped over the shards of glass and brought Caroline to her room. Before he made it to the hallway he threw some last words over his shoulder. "Clean up that glass before someone gets hurt."

* * *

"So Mr. Lockwood is still at large?"

"Yes, we have his parents' place being monitored, but it's like he's disappeared, although they found his cell phone ditched in a New York dumpster. I want to get this guy 'Lijah," Kol sat on the couch in the living room with his two other brothers. Nik and Kol had filled Elijah in on Caroline's situation. When Tyler Lockwood was finally in custody, Eljiah was going to enjoy prosecuting him. He assured his brothers if he didn't receive the case, he'd make sure the prosecutor refrained from any plea deals.

"Agreed, mate." Personally Nik was wishing he was the one to find Lockwood. He'd like nothing more than to teach him a few lessons.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I do have work in the morning, so I'll be off to bed. Goodnight siblings!" Kol picked his gun up from where it rested on the coffee table. Elijah and Nik sat in silence until they heard the click of Kol's bedroom door. Nik stayed where he was, as he could tell his brother had something to say.

"How is Miss Forbes faring?" Elijah asked.

"Just fine until you decided to attack her." Nik's disapproving glare leveled at his older brother. Caroline had already been through enough and he didn't like that another trauma had occurred. She was recovering well, but she deserved a break and a peaceful place to recover. He didn't want to see her light diminished.

"And I apologized, I was unaware of her presence. Obviously I would have acted differently had I known." The ruthless prosecutor was coming out in Elijah. He loathed to be made fun of, even if it was just his brother. "And I meant her mental state. Going through such a serious trauma, there are bound to be some emotional repercussions. I would worry about how she is coping. You said she has no family or friends to help her. How is she dealing with her emotions?"

"She's living with two people, now, Elijah. She has us!" Nik said.

"And that fact may offer her some feelings of safety against future threats, but there are some things she won't be safe from. Most witnesses I deal with need several hours of therapy and that's when they have strong social support at home. Think about it, Niklaus. She lost her home, her boyfriend, all of her possessions, everything she knew is gone. Now her physical wounds are healing, but not her emotional ones. It's like victims of acquaintance rape. Someone who she trusted and loved betrayed her. Someone she was comfortable with and thought she knew turned out to be a monster. Now she has nothing and is living with two strangers. She needs help."

"That's rubbish. Those other people aren't Caroline. She has a light, Elijah, a fighting spirit. No matter what she is subjected to she'll recover. I see it in her. And Kol and I will be there for her. She knows she can trust us."

"She thought she knew she could trust Lockwood, too, and look where that got her. She may not show signs now, but there will be some backlash. One cannot simply move on from that."

"I'm not forcing her to see some shrink. _That _will stigmatize her into a victim role."

"Alright, fine. But know this, Niklaus, if she does not come to terms and deal with what happened to her, it could permanently damage her. If the jury were to see her less than competent to testify, it could affect the trial. How would she feel then if the person who hurt her walks with a slap on the wrist?"

"I'd never let that happen. But I see your point. I'll watch her and I'll get her to talk to me."

Elijah smiled at his brother, seeing how much he cared for this girl, even if he didn't realize it. His protectiveness of the girl went past pity or sympathy. This was affection, a deep, visceral caring. He'd only seen his brother be this way with their baby sister.

"Niklaus, you will have to gain her trust before she opens up that way to you."

"She trusts me."

"She trusts you the way anyone would trust a person they think is only there to help. But it's not a true form of trust. To gain that sort of trust, you would need to open up to her, to show her it's mutual."

"I can do that. I can open up." Elijah raised an eyebrow in speculation.

"What? I'm not _that _emotionally damaged, 'Lijah!"

"Whatever you say, Niklaus."

**A/N: **

**Here's the longest chapter so far.**

**I'm so excited people from other countries (if you haven't guessed I'm American) are reading my story. That's amazing. Let me know what you think! I'm interested to hear where you all are from!**

**Attention all you UK'ers. Any British terms/sayings I should be aware of? I tried to Google some but I didn't trust the sites I was finding. I love learning about new cultures/languages. **

**I love Kol. I know he may be out of character, but I love him too much to not have him in the story. And here's a spoiler for this story. HE WILL NOT BE KILLED OFF! **

**Let me know what you think. I like to hear feedback. What you like/don't like/hope to see. Any thoughts of what's going on in the show? Your favorite color? I honestly don't care, just review!**

**I am open to changing certain things if you don't like them. Just as a warning for Elena-lovers, she probably won't be making an appearance. I haven't yet decided.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few days had passed since the whole Elijah fiasco. Nik and Kol had both apologized for the misunderstanding but Caroline had shrugged them off. She wasn't upset. She'd even told them to tell Elijah there were no hard feelings. The morning after the incident she had found a letter from the star attorney.

_Miss Forbes,_

_Once again I must confess my sincerest apologies concerning the misunderstanding that occurred last night. I hope you can accept that it was not my intention to harm you or intensify your injuries. I pray that you are unharmed and that last night's occurrences have not prolonged your pain or set back your recovery. I must also express my apologies about not being able to properly convey my apologies. I have an important meeting first thing this morning followed by a case appearing in court. Please know that this is very out-of-character for me and not how I would normally handle such a situation._

_My sincerest apologies,_

_Elijah Mikaelson_

She'd spent the better part of the morning arguing with Nik that Eljiah hadn't needed to apologize. An accident was an accident. No intentional harm, no foul.

Nik had insisted Elijah had been a brute. Eventually she dropped the argument and accepted she would let him know the next time she saw him in person that she held no ill feelings towards him.

Caroline was just happy she was getting some semblance of her new normal back.

Her phone company had replaced her phone, thankfully, and she had gotten back in touch with the technical world. Once she got her new cards she could pay Nik back for the clothes and personal items he had bought her. She couldn't fight the blush that erupted on her face when she thought back to that morning a few days ago.

_"Good morning, sweetheart, ready to take off?" Nik was shrugging a leather jacket which held a certain rugged, bad boy air to it. Caroline forced herself to not take notice of how much more attractive it made him. _

_Before she could respond, Kol exited from his room, donning his navy blue police uniform. She tried not to take notice of the gun holstered on his side. A shiver of unease ran through her at being so close to something that held the potential to be deadly._

_"Where are you two off to?" Kol smiled that smile that bespoke of someone who's mind had already landed in the gutter._

_"Don't you have somewhere to be brother?"_

_"I do, but only after you answer my question, dearest brother." Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother in the same annoyance any older brother does when his younger sibling pries into their life._

_"Um, he's taking me shopping, so I don't have to wear out your sister's clothes."_

_Kol's eyes lit up with excitement. "Well, brother, I hope you realize that a pretty little thing like our sweet Caroline can only be given the very best. Make sure you get her some acceptable things from say…Victoria's Secret?"_

_"Kol!"_

_Caroline felt the anger starting to build up, feeling objectified and violated until she saw Kol peek at her and the wink he sent her way. Her lips rose into a smile as she looked towards Nik, whose eyes were blazing with anger._

_"Say one more word and I'll tear out your liver."Nik took a step toward Kol, ready to put his baby brother in his place. He liked to think he would be protective over any woman who was going through such an ordeal, but he'd seen plenty of women who had been displaced by tragedy and he'd never felt like this before._

_The idea both terrified and thrilled him._

_Seeing how much Kol was ruffling Nik's feathers, Carline decided to help her hero out, "Why would you care Kol, it's not like you'd get to reap the benefits of anything we get today…" _

_Nik busted out laughing at Kol's dropped jaw._

_Suffice it to say, they had steered clear of Victoria's Secret._

* * *

But if Caroline was honest with herself, she would have been much more mortified if she had shopped with anyone other than Nik. He'd been the perfect gentleman and made her feel as comfortable as possible. He'd even joked with her and made her laugh. She hadn't thought she'd be able to do that genuinely for a long time, but Nik erased the pain and sadness Caroline held inside. He made her feel like a young high school girl again, when life seemed so much simpler.

She smiled just thinking about his dimpled smile as he laughed.

She was also waiting for her finances to settle so she could go out and buy a new laptop. Nik had offered her his, seeing as he didn't really use it, so that she could continue her work. But Caroline missed hers, which had all of her articles and writings, pictures, videos, and most importantly, all of her passwords saved. Checking her emails had been a pain when she couldn't remember any of her passwords or usernames on accounts.

When Caroline awoke the next morning it took her a moment to remember where she was. She felt tired, drained. It was like she hadn't slept at all through the night. In a way, she hadn't.

The past few nights she had set several alarms to wake her up throughout the night. If she fell into too deep of a sleep, Caroline found herself having awful nightmares. What scared her the most was that they weren't fictional images she could rationalize away. There weren't scary monsters to check under the bed for. They weren't mangled trees that just looked like reaching claws. They were memories. They were flashbacks to the horror she had suffered just a few weeks ago. Caroline tried to rationalize it was because Tyler was still out there. The police still couldn't locate him, and no one they questioned was talking.

She kept the nightmares to herself. It helped that she didn't seem to physically scream during the occurrences, she would just come flying out of bed-tears streaming down her face. She was glad neither Nik nor Kol were aware. These were her demons to handle. She figured once she learned to live with what had happened and Tyler was captured, she would be fine. All she had to do in the meantime was keep her tears for her pillow.

There was no reason to tell anyone about her night terrors. Nik and Kol were already doing so much for her. She owed them everything right now, and she'd be damned if she was going to increase that debt anymore.

Caroline found herself alone most of the time, which was how she figured neither male seemed to pick up on her tired demeanor. Caroline tried to be her old, happy self but she was sure she slipped at times. Both men worked long hours and if they worked a night shift they tended to sleep all day.

But Caroline didn't mind, especially since she would now be going back to work. She had talked to her editor the night before and her first article was due today so that it could be prepared for tomorrow's edition.

The only problem was Caroline didn't feel like she normally did when she worked. There was no hum of thrill or anticipation that normally thrived through her body as she would read letters and give advice.

Sighing, Caroline stood from the couch and set Nik's laptop down on the coffee table. She began to pace, trying to recall all the other articles she had written in the past. She knew she was good at her advice column, so good in fact, that "Care Cares" had been given its own page in the paper. She had also been a major factor in bringing _It's Now _to the number one newspaper on the east coast. Her articles were also posted online and every day they got thousands of messages asking for Care's advice. Caroline liked that she got to write and connect with people, but she got to keep her anonymity. All the readers knew her as was "Care."

Her pacing in the living room increased as her mind prevented her from recalling _any _piece of advice she had ever written. Her articles had always been pretty standard. She opened with general advice for the day and then responded to several letters she had received. She knew she'd written thousands of responses over the years, but she couldn't recall a single one. She'd never in her career had this problem. She was always able to sit down and immediately connect with her article. Pausing, she took a deep breath, held it and released it slowly. She was Caroline Forbes, damn it, and she was going to write her article.

Deciding to skip the opening advice she switched the window to her email and searched through the submissions the editors had pulled and sent to her to look through and choose from.

_Dear Care,_

_ My boyfriend and I have been fighting a lot recently and I want to know if I should break up with him. We've always been really good together but lately he seems distant. It's hard to describes but he angers so easily now and yells all the time and sometimes it scares me. I don't want to leave him, but what should I do? Please help me._

_Sincerely,_

_Losing My Heart and Mind_

Caroline sat there for a minute, a clammy feeling settling on her skin causing her to shiver. Caroline clicked to the next submission as a nauseous wave rolled through her. Her mind began racing with violent images. No calming words of advice came to her like they normally would, instead, the only word that penetrated the chaos was _run._

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

The next letter opened up on the screen.

_Dear Care,_

_ My mother always told me "if he hits you once, he'll do it again." But my boyfriend did hit me last week. It's weird because we were only out shopping and when he got home he was grumpy and when I asked him a question he just whipped around and struck me. I don't think he meant it, we've been together for years and he's never done it before. He immediately apologized and said he was sorry. I don't want to over-react because he has been working super long hours this year and I'm sure he's just worn out. Should I worry? What do you think?_

_Thank you,_

_Is Once Too Many?_

Caroline didn't hesitate to click to the next one, trying to read anything that wouldn't contribute to the caged in feeling she was experiencing. Eventually the black wording on the white screen began to blur and all Caroline could see were the same words jumping out at her.

_Hit._

_Yelled._

_Slapped._

_Angry._

_Violent._

_Help._

_Stop._

_Sorry._

_Pain._

She jumped up from the computer and walked into the kitchen. She downed a glass of water from the faucet and returned to the living room, avoiding the laptop and turning on the television.

She began channel surfing when she caught the end of _A Walk to Remember. _It was _that _scene that always made her cry. The pained words and impending pain of loss always ripped her heart out. But watching the scene, Caroline felt nothing. The clamminess had seemed to seep into her skin and cause her nerves to numb from the cold. That icy feeling went through her and finally reached her brain.

Caroline could only describe the feeling as empty.

She should be crying. This movie always made her cry! She would have to watch some rom-com afterward to stop the tears from flowing. Or in most cases, the tears would turn to those of laughter as the female character would end up in hilarious situations on her way to love.

She grabbed the clicker from beside her on the couch and flipped the channel again. A re-run of Jeff Dunham was airing on Comedy Central. Jeff Dunham's ventriloquist act never failed to make her giggle like a child. But even during her favorite jokes with Peanut, no emotion seemed to rise up from her.

In that moment Caroline could only ask herself one thing.

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

After half an hour of sitting and staring at the screen, Caroline decided she needed a shower to calm her nerves and make her feel…human again.

The process turned out not to be so relaxing as she still had several wounds she needed to be mindful of. Needless to say, the shower was not so relaxing. Being in an enclosed space looking at her broken body made her feel like a freak.

Feeling that enraging frustration welling again, Caroline got dressed and returned to the living room. She flopped on the couch, wet hair hanging free, her sweatpants and sweater clad body arguing with her until she got into a position that finally felt comfortable.

She lowered the television minutes later as the lock began to click, signaling someone's impending entrance. Nik and Kol were both working doubles and wouldn't be home 'til after midnight.

A figure came in through the door, back first as they seemed to wrestle with something in the hall.

"Kol! Nik! How dare you leave me at the airport? What kind of arses leave their baby sister all alone and force her to ride in a damn cab?" The person screamed as they turned. Caroline sat up and stared as a female figure turned into the entryway, lugging a bright pink set of luggage.

Caroline cringed as a very British, very _pissed off_ voice echoed throughout the apartment. Taking in her appearance, she was met with a young, blonde girl who was glaring at her like she was the Grinch who stole Christmas.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**I got a couple messages that I just wanted to address. There seems to be some confusion so in case anyone else was confused I wanted to clear it up. If you see quotes from the show, I may or may not be using them with the same meaning as in the show. When Nik asked Caroline if she "really thought so low of" of him, he was joking. It was meant in a playful context. That's why I followed it with him pretending to be hurt. I felt it would be funny to sometimes use quotes out of their original context. I hope that clears up any confusion! : )**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and favorite and followed and alerted and those who just stopped by to read. I even made some awesome UK friends on here which I thought was amazing.**

**Sorry for the long wait. School is insane right now, I'm battling lots of hours at work, and taking care of my new puppy.**

**I hope this longer update makes up for everything. I will try to update ASAP which may not actually be soon, but you never know!**


End file.
